Lloyd of CRUXIS!
by MiaCelsys
Summary: Kratos finds Lloyd as a child and raises him to serve Yggdrasill. This story actually was finished but I am rewriting it. Currently I am deleted everything but the already re-written parts. Prologue is up. Ch1 rewrite will come within the next month.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales of Symphonia in anyway even if I want to.

**A/N:** Okay so this is a rewrite of my original Prologue! I am disgusted by my own early writing style so I am rewriting almost all of the chapters in this fanfic to make them better, with less errors, and just overall a much better story for you readers. I hope you enjoy this a lot more than the original. If this is your first time reading this story then I hope you enjoy the remake of it! And as always _if you do not like my story then do not read it and __**do not**__ bash me. Waste your time elsewhere._ Thank you! =)

**Re: Prologue: Lloyd Aurion**

It was a tragic event that tore the lives of three people: a human, an angel, and their child. This child was a young boy named Lloyd Aurion. The angel was a man named Kratos, the human was an innocent woman who happened to marry an angel, Anna.

Kvar, one of the five Desian Grand Cardinals, had turned Anna into a monster. Anna was ready to strike her son Lloyd when Noishe, Kratos's pet, jumped out in front of him, taking minimal damage but was left permanently traumatized. Anna regained herself for a moment after she realized what she had almost done. In that short moment she told her husband to kill her. She did not want to end up accidentally killing the man she loved or their son. So he did. Kratos killed her. When he look towards where his son was he was not there.

Kratos ran down the path to the bottom of the cliff to find many Desian corpses. He then saw Noishe with his leg over the small body of a boy. Lloyd had survived. Kratos went over to the dog and his son and thanked Noishe for protecting him. He was then torn by what he should do next. He left Cruxis because he did not agree with Mithos's ideas. That was how he met Anna, and then had a son. He did not know whether he should return to Cruxis or to just keep running from them along with Lloyd.

Kratos thought for the longest time then he made a decision: for Lloyd's sake he would return to Cruxis with his son. He could not bear it if he lost the child of the woman he loved as well.

"What is that thing?" asked Yggdrasill, the leader of Cruxis, in a disgusted tone as he looked down at the little boy who was standing beside Kratos.

"This is my son, Lloyd."

"Why did you bring a worthless child back here, Kratos?"

"My wife is dead. He's all alone. I will teach him of your ideals and I promise he shall serve you just as I do."

"Do you really think I'll just take you back that easily? Luckily you're the only human I can stand Kratos," Yggdrasill then thought for a time. "I'll let that stupid human live on one condition," Kratos looked at him with a confused expression, "whatever exspheare you give him I am going place seal on it so instead of unleashing his powers, it hinders them."

"A curse?" Kratos questioned.

"Harsh words, Kratos, but yes. A curse."

"Yes, Lord Yggdrasill," he said as he began to walk away with his son

"Hold up a moment, Kratos. I have something I want him to do," Mithos said as Kratos turned to face him. "The newest chosen is around his age. I think it would be wise to keep an eye on her from the start so that she definitely will not fail. Make sure a villager of Iselia that is willing to raise a child finds your supposedly 'abandoned' son and takes him in. Then he shall befriend the chosen and make sure she'll receive the oracle."

"Understood," Kratos said with a heavy heart. He immediately regretted bringing Lloyd back with him.

"Daddy?" Lloyd said as he walked away with his father.

"Yes, Lloyd?" the father asked his young son.

"Where's mommy?"

"…hm…? What's this?" said a man with dark hair. The man was a dwarf craftsman named Dirk Irving who was on his way home from a job when he saw a boy lying on the ground unconscious. He saw a letter that was with the boy addressed to 'Whoever finds my son please read this letter.' Dirk read the letter out loud to himself.

"If you are reading this then please take in this boy. His name is Lloyd. My life is probably by now over and I do not wish for him to befall the same fate as me. Please take him in and raise him. I only wish that I could raise him myself. His mother is dead. She was killed at the hands of the Desians. They relentlessly are still after me and I wish for Lloyd to live a peaceful and happy life. From his caring father, please take good care of him." Dirk looked down at the little boy, picking him up. Don't worry little guy. I'll take care of you." Dirk carried Lloyd and was followed by Noishe, who Kratos sent to keep Lloyd company, back to his house. Lloyd awoke and was given the last name Irving. Lloyd remembered having a talk with his father but all he remembered was that he was going to have to live with someone else.

Over the years, Kratos visited Lloyd in secret, teaching him how to wield a sword and what his mission was. Having love for his real father, and the desire to gain revenge for his mother, Lloyd continued to grow closer to the people of Iselia as to make sure that one day when the oracle for the Chosen arrived, Colette would complete her journey. No matter how close Lloyd got to any of the villagers, a boy named Genis Sage in particular, he never revealed who, or what, he really was and continued his act awaiting the day that he could fulfill Yggdrasill's mission for him and kill the half-elf named Kvar.

"Lloyd Irving, wake up!"

"…"

"Lloyd!"

_Hope you enjoy the remake of the profile! Expect remakes of the rest of the chapters to come! Hope you enjoy and please review, I greatly appreciate the feedback. _


End file.
